Justice League: Unlimited (2015 TV Series)
Category:Billy2009 Category:DC Comics Category:DC Category:Justice League Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science Fiction Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Fantasy Category:Superheroes Category:Reboot Category:Reboots Category:Remakes Category:Animated Remakes Category:Animation Category:Animated Series Justice League: Unlimited is an American animated television series based on the DC Comics superhero team of the same name, created by Greg Weisman and Paul Dini, with Sam Register as executive producer. The series airs on Cartoon Network on TBD 2015. Synopsis After having already united of fighting against a common threat all together, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, the Flash, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, and Hawkwoman banded together as the Justice League where they save the world from various threats. Characters Main * Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Voiced by Troy Baker) - A alien superhero hailing from Krypton. * Bruce Wayne/Batman (Voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes) - A company owner who's become a bat-theme vigilante after the death of his parents who's a part-time member of the Justice League. * Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (Voiced by Rachel Kimsey) - A young amazonian princess who become a hero after choosing protecting Man's World. * Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (Voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - A member of the Green Lantern Corps who gain a power ring which allow him to construct energy. * Barry Allen/Flash (Voiced by Grant George) - A scientist who gain superhuman speed while struck by lightning. * Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman (Voiced by Josh Keaton) - The king of Atlantis who's a part-time member of the Justice League. * J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter (Voiced by Keith David) - A martian who's a member of the Justice League who's the last of his kind. * Shayera Hol/Sharon Hall/Hawkwoman (Voiced by Eliza Dushuk) - A young Thanagarian warrior who become one of Earth's heroes and a member of the Justice League who wield Nth metal. Recurring * Daily Planet '''- consisting of: ** '''Perry White (Also voice by Maurice LaMarche) - ** Lois Lane (Voiced by Grey Griffin) - ** Jimmy Olsen (Voiced by Jack DeSena) - ** Ron Troupe (Voiced by ) - ** Cat Grant (Voiced by ) - ** Steve Lombard (Voiced by ) - ** Dirk Armstrong (Voiced by ) - * Gotham City Polices '''- consisting of: ** '''Commissioner James Gordon (Voiced by Kurtwood Smith) - A police commissioner who's trusts Batman and the father of Batgirl. ** Detective Harvey Bullock (Voiced by John DiMaggio) - ** Detective Renee Montoya (Voiced by ) - ** Sergeant Sarah Essen (Voiced by ) - * Amazons '''- consisting of: ** '''Queen Hippolyta (Voiced by ) - ** Artemis (Voiced by ) - ** * Green Lantern Corps '- consisting of: ** * '''Teen Titans '- consisting of: ** '''Richard "Dick" Grayson/Robin (Voiced by ) - ** Roy Harper/Speedy (Voiced by ) - ** Wally West/Kid Flash (Voiced by Jason Spisak) - ** Donna Troy/Wonder Girl (Voiced by ) - ** Garth/Aqualad (Voiced by ) - ** Kara Zor-El/Linda Danvers/Supergirl (Voiced by ) - ** Garfield Logan/Beast Boy (Voiced by ) - ** Victor Stone/Cyborg (Voiced by Bumper Robinson) - ** Kroiand'r/Starfire (Voiced by ) - ** Rachel Roth/Raven (Voiced by Tara Strong) - * Justice Society '''- consisting of: ** * '''Mera (Voiced by ) - * Jonathan & Martha Kent (Voiced by Stephen Root and Susanne Blakeslee, respectively) - * Freedom Fighters - consisting of: ** Uncle Sam (Voiced by Peter Renaday) - ** Ryan Kendall/Black Condor (Voiced by ) - ** Stormy Knight/Phantom Lady (Voiced by ) - ** Ray Terrill/Ray (Voiced by ) - ** Lester Colt/Doll Man (Voiced by ) - ** Andy Franklin/Human Bomb (Voiced by ) - ** Andre Twist/Firebrand (Voiced by ) - * Steve Trevor (Voiced by ) - * Alfred Pennyworth (Voiced by ) - * Carol Ferris (Voiced by ) - * Iris West '''(Voiced by ) - * '''Birds of Prey - consisting of: ** * Adam Strange (Voiced by ) - ** * Sentinels of Magic - consisting of: ** Nimue Inwudu/Madame Xanadu (Voiced by ) - ** John Constantine (Voiced by Matt Ryan) - ** Zatanna Zatara (Voiced by Lacey Chabert) - ** Rory Regan/Ragman (Voiced by ) - ** Dr. Alec Hollard/Swamp Thing '''(Voiced by ) - ** '''Boston Brand/Deadman (Voiced by ) - ** Bloodwyng (Voiced by ) - ** Daniel Cassidy/Blue Demon (Voiced by ) - * Doom Patrol '''- consisting of: ** * * * * * * * Villains * '''Darkseid (Voiced by ) - The high ruler of Apokolips. ** Kalibak (Voiced by ) - ** DeSsad (Also voice by Dee Bradley Baker) - ** Steppenwolf (Voiced by ) - ** Mantis (Voiced by ) - ** Granny Goodness (Voiced by ) - *** Female Furies - consisting of: **** Lashina (Voiced by Nika Futterman) - **** Mad Harriet (Voiced by Misty Lee) - **** Stompa (Voiced by Pamela Aldon) - **** Gilotina (Voiced by ) - **** Bernadeth (Voiced by ) - ** Grail (Voiced by ) - Darkseid's daughter and the princess of Apokolips. ** Parademons (Also voice by Dee Bradley Baker and Frank Welker, spliced voices) - * Lex Luthor (Voiced by Mark Rolston) - The CEO of LexCorp who's the arch-enemy of Superman. ** Mercy Graves '''(Voiced by Kelly Hu) - * '''Joker (Voiced by Steven Blum) - The Clown Prince of Crimes and Batman's arch-enemy. ** Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (Voiced by Hynden Walch) - * Barbara Ann Minerva/Cheetah (Voiced by Erica Luttrell) - * Thaal Sinestro (Voiced by ) - * Rogues '''- consisting of: ** '''Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (Voiced by ) - Leader of the Rogues and one of the Flash's arch-enemies, he wield a cold gun which can freeze anything. ** Mick Rory/Heat Wave (Voiced by ) - ** James Jesse/Trickster (Voiced by Mark Hamill) - ** George "Digger" Harkness/Captain Boomerang (Voiced by ) - ** Lisa Snart/Golden Glider (Voiced by ) - Captain Cold's sister who's a expert skater. ** Sam Scudder/Mirror Master (Voiced by ) - ** Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard '''(Voiced by ) - ** '''Hartley Rathaway/Pied Piper (Voiced by ) - ** Roscoe Dillon/Top (Voiced by ) - ** Roy G. Bivolo/Rainbow Raider (Voiced by ) - * Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash (Voiced by Michael Rosenbaum) - * Orm Marius/Ocean Master (Voiced by Sam Witwer) - Aquaman's evil half-brother who's seek to rule Atlantis with a ruthless iron fist. * David Hyde/Black Manta (Voiced by Khary Payton) - * Ma'alefa'ak J'onzz/Malefic (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - * Despero (Voiced by ) - * Royal Flush Gang - consisting of: ** King (Voiced by ) - Leader of the Royal Flush Gang. ** Queen (Voiced by ) - ** Ace (Voiced by ) - ** Ten (Voiced by ) - ** Jack (Voiced by ) - * Crime Syndicate - consisting of: ** Clark Kent/Ultraman (Voiced by Jerry O'Connell) - The leader of the Crime Syndicate who's was previously a astronaut who gain powers from Kryptonite, which cause him to has a mad obsession with. ** Thomas Wayne, Jr./Owlman (Voiced by Kevin Conroy) - ** Diana/Lois Lane/Superwoman (Voiced by Susan Eisenbern) - ** Harold Jordan/Power Ring (Voiced by Nathan Fillion) - ** Johnny Chambers/Johnny Quick (Voiced by Charlie Schlatter) - ** Sea King (Voiced by Scott Rummell) - ** White Martian (Voiced by Carl Lumbry) - ** Blood Eagle '(Voiced by Maria Canals-Barrera) - * '''Amazo '(Voiced by ) - A robot who can mimic powers of each league members. ** '''Professor Anthony Ivo (Voiced by ) - Amazo's creator. * Per Degaton '''(Voiced by ) - * '''Vril Dox/Brainiac (Voiced by Peter Jessop) - A rogue robot who's responsible for destroying Krypton and putting the city of Kandor in a bottle. * Vandal Savage (Voiced by Phil Morris) - A immortal caveman who's become a enemy to both the Justice League and the Justice Society. ** Scandal Savage (Voiced by ) - * Amos Fortune (Voiced by ) - * Red Lantern Corps - consisting of: ** Atrocitus (Voiced by Michael Dorn) - *** Dex-Starr '''(Voice effects by Frank Welker) - ** '''Skallox (Voiced by ) - ** Zilius Zox (Voiced by Tom Kenny) - ** Bleez (Also voice by Rachel Kimsey) - * Gorilla Grodd (Voiced by ) - * Brainiac (Voiced by Peter Jessop) - * Ares (Voiced by J.B. Blanc) - * Slade Wilson/Deathstroke (Voiced by Ron Perlman) - ** Ross Wilson/Ravager (Voiced by ) - * Doris Zeul/Giganta (Voiced by April Winchell) - * Amanda Waller (Voiced by ) - ** Suicide Squad - consisting of: *** Colonel Rick Flag, Jr. (Voiced by Brian Bloom) - *** Floyd Lawton/Deadshot (Voiced by Christian Slater) - *** Nanaue/King Shark '''(Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - *** '''Louse Lincoln/Killer Frost (Voiced by Mena Suvari) - *** June Moone/Enchantress (Voiced by April Stewart) - *** Chato Santana/El Diablo (Voiced by ) - *** Eric Needham/Black Spider (Voiced by ) - * Carl Sands/Shadow Thief (Voiced by ) - * James Craddock/Gentleman Ghost (Voiced by Greg Ellis) - * Jane Doe/Copperhead (Voiced by Rosa Salazar) - * Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy (Also voice by Fred Tatasciore) - * Rudy Jones/Parasite (Voiced by ) - * Chemo (Voiced by ) - * Bizarro League - consisting of: ** Bizarro (Also voice by Troy Baker) - ** Batzarro (Also voice by Christopher Daniel Barnes) - ** Bizarra (Also voice by Rachel Kimsey) - ** Greenzarro (Also voice by Roger Craig Smith) - ** Flashzarro (Also voiced by Grant George) - ** Aquazarro (Also voiced by Josh Keaton) - ** Sramian Snitch (Also voice by Keith David) - ** Hawkzarro (Also voice by Eliza Dushku) - * Gerald Shugel/Ultra-Humanite (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - * Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (Voiced by Jim Cummings) - * Leslie Willis/Livewire (Voiced by Kate Higgins) - * Injustice Society '''- consisting of: ** '''Johnny Sorrow (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - ** Clifford DeVoe/Thinker (Voiced by Jeffrey Combs) - ** Cameron Mahkent, Jr./Icicle (Voiced by ) - ** Marcie Cooper/Harlequin (Voiced by ) - ** Adam Fells/Geomancer (Voiced by ) - ** Killer Wasp (Voiced by ) - The son of Wildcat's enemy, the Yellow Wasp who was mutated into a humanoid-like wasp thanks to his father. * Felix Faust (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - * John Dee/Dr. Destiny (Voiced by Robert Englund) - * Teth-Adam/Black Adam (Voiced by ) - * Key (Voiced by ) - * Demons Three - consisting of: ** Abnegazar (Voiced by ) - ** Rath (Voiced by ) - ** Ghast (Voiced by ) - * Wotan (Voiced by Bruce Greenwood) - * Tsaritsa/Queen of Fables (Voiced by ) - * Kanjar Ro (Voiced by Marc Worden) - * Neron (Voiced by ) - * Prometheus '''(Voiced by James Woods) - * '''Arthur Light/Dr. Light (Voiced by Rodger Bumpass) - * General Wade Eiling (Voiced by Clancy Brown) - * League of Assassins - consisting of: ** Ra's al Ghul '''(Voiced by ) - ** '''Talia al Ghul (Voiced by ) - ** Hook (Voiced by ) - ** Ubu (Voiced by ) - * Waylon Jones/Killer Croc (Voiced by ) - * Lawrence Crock/Sportsmaster (Voiced by ) - * Manhunters (Voiced by ) - A army of robots who was previously first created by the Guardians, shorty before they couldn't understand between good and evil. * Neal Emerson/Dr. Polaris '''(Voiced by Lex Lang) - * '''Winslow Schott/Toyman (Voiced by Patton Oswalt) - * General Dru-Zod (Voiced by ) - ** Non (Also voice by Fred Tatasciore) - ** Ursa (Voiced by ) - * Paul Booker/Major Disaster (Voiced by ) - * Karshon/Shark (Voiced by ) - * David Clinton/Chronos (Voiced by ) - * Malcolm Merlyn/Dark Archer (Voiced by ) - * White Martians/Hyperclan - consisting of: ** Protex (Voiced by ) - ** Primaid (Voiced by ) - ** ZuM (Voiced by ) - ** Armek (Voiced by ) - ** Tronix '''(Voiced by ) - ** '''Zenturion (Voiced by ) - ** Fluxus (Voiced by ) - ** A-Mortal (Voiced by Anthony Ruivivar) - * David Graves (Voiced by ) - * Summer Day/Hyena (Voiced by ) - * Bette Sans Souci/Plastique (Voiced by ) - * Byrna Brilyant/Blue Snowman (Voiced by ) - * Jeffrey Burr/King Kobra (Voiced by ) - ** Strike Force Kobra - consisting of: *** Lady Eve (Voiced by ) - The leader of Strike Force Kobra who become Kobra's lover. *** Sondra Fuller/Lady Clayface (Voiced by ) - A member of Strike Force Kobra who gain the same ability of Clayface. *** Monty Moran/Getaway King '''(Voiced by ) - A member of Strike Force Kobra who use futuristic-like gimmicks of his own designs to help commit crimes and make great getaways as well. *** '''Spectrumonster (Voiced by ) - A ex-Stagg Enterprises employee-turned spy for Kobra who become a being of coherent light. *** Sonar (Voiced by ) - * Dr. Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (Voiced by ) - * Nathaniel Tryon/Neutron (Voiced by ) - * Mongul (Voiced by ) - ** Mongal '''(Voiced by ) - Mongul's teenager daughter. * '''Michael Miller/Human Flame (Voiced by ) - * Basil Karlo/Clayface (Voiced by Rick D. Wasserman) - A former Hollywood actor-turned clay-powered criminal who can mimic anyone while disguise himself as anyone. * Thomas O. Morrow/T.O. Morrow (Voiced by ) - * Klaus Kristen/Snowman (Voiced by ) - A former member of Strike Force Kobra who gain the ability of a snowman while using the DNA of a snowman. * Ed Dawson/Lion-Mare (Voiced by ) - * Fatal Five '''- consisting of: ** '''Sarya/Emerald Empress (Voiced by ) - ** Nyeun Chun Ti/Persuader (Voiced by ) - ** Mano (Voiced by ) - ** Validus (Voiced by ) - ** 'Sheldon Calden/Tharok '(Voiced by ) - Episodes See List of Justice League: Unlimited (2015 TV Series) Episodes Trivia *While the series serve as a strongly reboot of both Justice League and Justice League: Unlimited, the series takes elements from the Per-Crisis Era comics, the Post-Crisis Era comics, and the New 52 Era comics. * *